Addy Miller
Addy Miller is an American actress who portrayed Summer in Season 1 and a similar-looking walker in Season 8 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Biography She started her career as a child model at the age of four, but didn't get her first big break until the age eight when she won the role of Young Dakota Fanning in "The Secret Life of Bees". After setting foot on that set, she knew this was what she was meant to do with her life. Addy's most recognized work is when she was cast as the "Little Girl Zombie" in the pivotal opening scene that set the tone for the entire Walking Dead. Fans of the show have raved her scene as "Best Kill", "Shock of the Week", "Zombie of the Week", and declared Addy an "Instant Horror Legend". Addy's most memorable on-set moments were receiving personal direction from the great Frank Darabont, working closely with award-winning make-up artist Greg Nicotero, talking with producer Gale Anne Hurd, and hanging with actors Andrew Lincoln and Sarah Wayne Callies. Addy is so proud of having opted to do her own stunts and doing them well. Frank Darabont was delighted with the result. Since filming her part of "The Walking Dead", Addy has been making numerous public appearances on behalf of the show, mainly at horror and comic conventions all over the US along with other cast members of The Walking Dead. This has quickly become a favorite activity of hers and her family. Addy's most recent film is "Dark Places" as Young Krissi Cates. This film stars Charlize Theron, Chloe Grace Moretz, Nicholas Hoult, Christina Hendricks and more. Based on a novel by Gillian Flynn, expect to see this movie hit the theaters in Sept. 2014. Some favorite roles of Addy's includes her first lead role, Mary Jane in "Death and Mary Jane", a short; "Remnants" with Tom Sizemore, Wilber Fitzgerald, Adam Minarovich, and Robert Pralgo (she played Pralgo's daughter Melissa), and "Bad Blood:The Hatfields and McCoys" as Alifair McCoy. Although it was very cold on set, she enjoyed her time in Kentucky bonding with the cast and crew. "Bad Blood" stars Christian Slater, Jeff Fahey, Perry King, and Priscilla Barnes, to name a few of the well rounded cast. Addy's love for acting goes beyond the roles in front of the camera. She has begun requesting crew work and delves into the technical work behind the scenes. The crews have been instructional, showing Addy how they do their work. When she is home she reviews movies and studies how the actors react to certain situations. Addy considers herself a darker actress and likes dramas and tough emotional scenes. Horror is something she does for "fun". On a personal note, Addy attends a small Christian school. Her favorite subject is English Grammar. For fun, she plays soccer, volunteers at the Autism Society of North Carolina's Camp Royall, and enjoys time with her two little brothers. Addy's role models are Dakota Fanning, Taylor Swift, Uma Thurman and Heather O'Rourke. Other Works *''The Secret Life of Bees'' *''Dark Places'' *''Detour'' *''Red Rose'' *''Paranormal'' *''Remnants'' *''Night of the Living Dead: Genesis'' *''Strays'' *''One Last Sunset Redux'' *''Partners'' External Links *Addy Miller on IMDB *Addy Miller on Twitter *Addy Miller on Instagram Trivia *Addy has her own YouTube channel. Interviews *BlastZone Interview by Mike Wilkerson (February 10, 2013) *TWD Wiki Interview by Axel TWD (February 21, 2013) Category:Cast Category:Extras Category:TV Series